Dragonfly
A dragonfly is an insect belonging to the order Odonata, infraorder Anisoptera (from Greek anisos "uneven" and pteron, "wing", because the hindwing is broader than the forewing). Adult dragonflies are characterized by large multifaceted eyes, two pairs of strong transparent wings, sometimes with coloured patches and an elongated body. Dragonflies can be mistaken for the related group, damselflies (Zygoptera), which are similar in structure, though usually lighter in build; however, the wings of most dragonflies are held flat and away from the body, while damselflies hold the wings folded at rest, along or above the abdomen. Dragonflies are agile fliers, while damselflies have a weaker, fluttery flight. Many dragonflies have brilliant iridescent or metallic colours produced by structural coloration, making them conspicuous in flight. An adult dragonfly’s compound eye has nearly 24,000 ommatidia. Fossils of very large dragonfly ancestors in the Protodonata are found from 325 million years ago (Mya) in Upper Carboniferous rocks; these had wingspans up to about 750 mm (30 in). About 3000 species of Anisoptera are in the world today. Most are tropical, with fewer species in temperate regions. Dragonflies are predators, both in their aquatic larval stage, when they are known as nymphs or naiads, and as adults. Several years of their lives are spent as nymphs living in fresh water; the adults may be on the wing for just a few days or weeks. They are fast, agile fliers, sometimes migrating across oceans, and are often found near water. They have a uniquely complex mode of reproduction involving indirect insemination, delayed fertilization, and sperm competition. During mating, the male grasps the female at the back of the head or on the prothorax, and the female curls her abdomen under her body to pick up sperm from the male's secondary genitalia at the front of his abdomen, forming the "heart" or "wheel" posture. Gallery Pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-37.jpg RIMG0945.jpg BlueDasherDragonfly.jpeg.png Dragonfly ty-the-tasmanian-tiger.png Fantasia 2000 Dragonfly.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) RGW Dragonfly.jpeg Dragonfly and Frog.jpg Bugs Buzzing Around the Two Dogs.png|Homeward Bound (1993) A32F6722-E19A-45A6-9B5D-E1E2EBF58FC6.jpeg Star_meets_Dragonfly.png C.A.N.D.A.C.E..jpeg Safari Island Dragonfly.png Simba the king lion dragonfly.png Jumpstart toddlers songbook 04.png Doolitle Dragonfly.png Books IMG_3763.JPG IMG 8956.JPG E769CF5D-6585-4E0E-B613-C26099958FA9.jpeg 58AC09D7-FE99-48F9-8F1F-AC323BFEB3CD.jpeg Animal Parade (5).jpeg 53DABC83-4DE7-4901-8B0D-02D6F4710825.jpeg 13A7E16D-4340-4908-9540-F5C8EE9DC9BD.jpeg 8E7DC360-6A09-4D9E-A485-E499E08F3587.jpeg F6F4E607-4204-4CA0-91DB-4404DFAFC3FA.jpeg 9482926E-9B03-4262-9C3E-BF1E7C0E8C23.jpeg 9DEE0043-4165-410F-8F19-F6E7A1E5BBFD.jpeg 3561B77E-CBA1-4BA9-80C3-5F1F6FDB5983.jpeg A21B8BE1-E306-4DDB-A193-C2EA1A017984.jpeg FDCCC8AE-D237-4498-8DEF-E3B7574CFF03.jpeg 3D8F62CE-BC35-4C5C-B39D-3BBBF959C0CA.jpeg An A to Z Walk in the Park (2).jpeg 10692D78-1D6A-483A-BC15-F6F6C2D5852F.jpeg BD0AECD6-F80C-4486-BB35-A6D8B4D3F5B0.jpeg B10A455A-0167-496A-B8C2-8D09382FA7C3.jpeg The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals (12).jpeg 1B0071D6-67AB-4C69-9A9C-795B2530D17B.jpeg 66E0C26D-9D43-4B8D-A2C9-DA1821F66554.jpeg 8E1BADCB-D9F9-444E-A77A-2F2ACDB6E187.jpeg 8D30C8C9-5E2A-497F-9C8A-2062F315BCE0.jpeg 51FD4FFA-BAAE-5D8F-0178-3273842A122F.jpeg E862A5CE-4DD9-4D70-B741-EA9209117931.jpeg F973B6DF-5EE0-5E81-C852-FB0310228042.jpeg CEA8A680-2A84-47FC-85D4-EC3F2003F784.jpeg 2A4D9826-9415-4703-AC9C-B54B429AD115.jpeg 61B37514-2C2E-491B-B3E8-F1130FBCD9DC.jpeg E0D60AFF-E8F1-4E47-890C-4644245A0C37.jpeg 15B5C98B-B4BA-41EC-B2BB-EBF28E27B9A9.jpeg 683E9FDC-C511-4E50-A7D1-E7EE01420C95.jpeg 6769E2CA-F3FB-43F7-901B-0D78B48F9D1B.jpeg 2B6A5D0E-E1F6-4189-A426-7441296F5692.jpeg D2AE4DCA-D28E-468D-A91D-D9444E43765D.jpeg Scary Creatures IMG 9557.JPG IMG_9562.JPG IMG 9563.JPG Animals in Their Habitats IMG 0567.jpg IMG_0638.JPG IMG 1731.JPG Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:South American Animals Category:European Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:African Animals Category:Australian Animals Category:Insects Category:The Rescuers Animals Category:Winnie the Pooh Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:The Swan Princess Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Walking With... Animals Category:The Smurfs Animals Category:Dinosaur Train Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:The Legend of Zelda Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:JumpStart Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Andy's Adventures Animals Category:Dino Time Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Bug Dictionary Animals Category:Extreme Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Polar Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:I See a Kookaburra Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Carnivores Animals Category:Homeward Bound Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Disenchantment Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:The Owl and co Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Living Color Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Growing Up: Strange Beginnings Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Senses Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Creepy Crawlies (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:A Rainbow of Animals Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:101 Animal Records Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:The Usborne Internet-Linked First Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Bugs A-Z Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:The Animal Book (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:The X's Animals Category:Invader Zim Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:My Dad the Rock Star Animals Category:Hong kong wetland park animals Category:A Bug's Life Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:PBS Kids Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:Ty the Tasmanian Tiger Animals Category:Nam Nguyen Animals Category:Micro Monsters Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Weird Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Blue's Clues Animals Category:Kruger National Park Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Eric Carle's Animals Animals Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Walking With Dinosaurs: A Natural History Animals Category:Alligator to Zebra ABC's: Learning Your ABC's with Animals Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:Animasaurus Animals Category:Scary Creatures Animals Category:How Animals Live Animals Category:Animals and their habitats animals Category:Rocko's Modern Life Animals Category:Aladdin Animals Category:The Lion King Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Minuscule Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:Dolittle (2020) Animals